In sickness
by HDDarkensaw
Summary: Buford huffed impatiently. "Would you relax, loser? You'll feel better, I promise."


Warnings: A shirtless sick person and waaaay too much fluff.

A/N: Working on Justice, but it's hard to do when you're sick. I live all alone in my dorm and I wish someone would take care of me, so I wrote this and I can pretend :-D – HD (This can be read as pre-slash or just friendship I don't really care.)

Baljeet shivered under the blanket he had overtop of him as he sneezed. Being sick was bad enough, but being sick in summer meant he missed his seminars, he didn't get to hang out with his friends, and he didn't get to do interesting things. It was, without a doubt, the worst.

He coughed and moaned at the pain in his throat, scratching as though he had attempted to swallow steel wool. Once he'd settled down, though, he heard the door bell ring from down the hall and his mother's soft footsteps. She answered the door, and Baljeet could hear a deep rumble followed by his mother's light voice, toned in such a way that Baljeet assumed she was turning the visitor away. He stopped paying attention and attempted to return to sleep.

Moments later, his door opened.

"C'mon, Jeet! Up an' at 'em!" Though Buford's voice had broken and changed over the years, the words and accent were undeniably his. "Phineas and Ferb made a ray that'll change you into your inner animal! I bet I'm a bull! Rrrrrggghh!" Baljeet looked up under lidded eyes to watch Buford place finger horns on himself and stomp a foot. Instead of laughing, though, Baljeet sniffed and huddled further under the blanket.

"I apologize, my friend, but I am unable to join you in today's activities." He shivered and closed his eyes. "I am far, far too ill."

Suddenly there was cold everywhere and Buford's voice stating "No you're not." Shivering even more violently than before, Baljeet moaned quietly. "P-p-p-pleas-s-se B-b-b-bufor-r-rd... D-d-d-d-don't-t..." He scrambled around to find the blanket, finally opening his eyes, sitting up and weakly tugging the cloth in Buford's hand.

Something seemed to deflate in the larger boy and he let the nerd take the blanket back, and Baljeet attempted to re-tuck the blanket around himself. Suddenly, there were hands pressing the blanket closer than he could get them, and he let out a small gasp at the touch.

Buford quietly left the room and Baljeet sighed in relief. Perhaps, he thought, now I can sleep. Only a few minutes passed though, before Buford was returning. Baljeet growled when he saw him enter and mumbled "just leave me alone..." before he was flipped onto his back and a cold cloth went across his brow.

The gasp was loud this time as the cold shocked his fevered skin. "Buford!"

"Shut up, Jeet. I know what I'm doin'." He gently tugged the blanket down to Baljeet's waist and slowly, clumsily, started unbuttoning the pyjama top.

"You kn-now what you'r-r-re doing if-f-f you w-want to t-t-turn me int-t-to a pop-pop-popcicle!" said Baljeet rather angrily as he weakly tried to push the larger hands away.

"I said shut it." The top was unbuttoned and Buford lifted the boy into a sitting position and slipped the shirt off. By that point, Baljeet was shivering so violently that his front teeth were chattering, but he didn't have the strength to fight back, only cry out again when the cloth swept across his back. It was cold, so so cold and Buford wasn't stopping, he was going over every inch of flushed skin...

Buford huffed impatiently. "Would you relax, loser? You'll feel better, I promise." He finished Baljeet's back and laid him down, running the rough cloth over his neck and chest. This was almost worse, the rough dragging over sensitive nipples and abdomen. It would tickle if he wasn't so sensitive and cold. When Buford was done, he told Baljeet to roll on your side, and when Baljeet managed it, Buford tucked him in again.

Baljeet did have to admit he did feel better after the sponge bath, and settled into a fevered sleep to the rhythm of Buford gently stroking his hair.

A/N: Don't send me your dentist bills.

HD


End file.
